The burning of almost all hydrocarbon fuels in their respective combustion chambers is almost never complete. There are many hazardous byproducts commonly produced when fuel in combustion chambers is inefficiently burnt. These byproducts may include hydrocarbons, soot, smoke, carbon monoxide (CO), and oxides of nitrogen (NO.sub.x). The unburned and partially burned fuel represent both pollution of the combustion process and a financial loss to the purchaser of the fuel. The only pollutant from a combustion process which is not unburned or partially burned fuel is nitrogen oxide. However, since the oxidation of the nitrogen to form nitrogen oxide is endothermic, the inhibiting of the oxidation of nitrogen is also equivalent to the burning of less fuel.
A second problem related to actual combustion chambers, such as in automotive engines or in oil fired boilers, is that these chambers have a wide distribution of parametric variation. This has been experimentally verified (by the inventor of the method of the present invention) by measuring the fuel combustion efficiency of new automobiles of the same model and of almost identical dates of manufacture.
Effective methods for simultaneously enhancing fuel oxidation and inhibiting nitrogen oxidation are known (i.e. 1992 U.S. Pat. No. 5,085,841--by the inventor of the present invention). However, because of the parametric variations of actual engines, these methods often fail to provide beneficial results in a percentage of individual engines. The method of the present invention is a substantial improvement over the prior arts, in that all individual engines measured have shown significant improvements of increased fuel oxidation and of decreased nitrogen oxidation.